Violet Heart
by blackstarlight17
Summary: Was a contest entry on Devart for those who recognize it. Got word from other Deviants that fanfics such as this and others might be taken down for "violations." So to keep it safe, I'm posting it here as well.


As mentioned in the summary, I basically reposted this from Deviantart, since there is a chance it might get taken down...man is that site getting stupid -_-' .com/?qh=§ion;=&q=violet+heart+invader+zim+purple#/d25sike

Hope you enjoy this either way ^_^

"Greetings My…hey? Where's Tallest Red?" Zim questioned when only seeing one leader instead of two.

"He had a meeting to go to and I wasn't interested," Purple groaned as he took a sip of something other than soda.

"Is that…tea?"

"Yes. I don't drink soda all the time. Just at times when I eat junk food, since it tastes better. And…I-I-I haven't been feeling too well, and this tea's supposed to help settle my squeelly spooch. Happy?" the Irken grumbled, though was glad the other wasn't a screaming menace like he normally is.

"I guess so…before I forget, I wanted to tell you both, but do you think you could inform Tallest Red when he returns?"

"What do you want this time Zim?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to report for the last time that I'm not returning to Irk, or completing this mission. I'm sorry for failing you both, My Tallests."

Surprised by what he heard, the purple clad Irken coughed from drinking and taking a gasp of air at the same time before spitting his drink out. "May I ask why?" This was surprising, as far as he knew Zim would throw himself into the sun for his leaders, something he and his co-ruler never thought of doing. But either way, they'll be rid of the annoying pest for good. However, at the same time, it did make him quite curious with the small Irken's sudden announcement.

"Well, I think from being here for so long, I've come to appreciate the beauty this planet has. Especially when I finally stopped trying to invade and destroy Earth because of…" the Irken spoke with a light blush. "Of my former enemy, now turned lover."

"You have a what?" Purple exclaimed, dropping his tea, not even hearing the china shattering upon impact on the ground.

"A boyfriend?" Zim squeaked nervously when seeing a look of fear in his leader's eyes. "Are you okay My Tallest? Did I do wrong?"

"Yes…I mean no. No, you did nothing wrong. But don't tell Red," the leader nearly choked, his eyes wide, antenna going straight up in shock.

"Why?"

"_Sigh_…you see, he made a new law you don't know about. Happened when you headed out to Earth, though none of us knew it existed. And it was…never mind, it's not important. What is, is that you can't tell him, because the new law is for Irkens to have no mates, since we're unable to remove our sex organs. Well, the men at least. But over time, it somehow was replaced with female sex organs, so now both males _and_ females can get pregnant. Though it only takes affect with the males after the first few times they mate and are on the submissive end. And well, as much as our ancestors have tried to remove them, they've failed to do so. Therefore, everyone can't fall in love or get raped, or risk overpopulating our planet and creating a hybrid species that may or may not survive depending on who it is their father, or mother is."

"So I'm not allowed to have a boyfriend?" Zim asked with tears at the edge of his eyes from hearing these words.

"No, but as long as you don't tell Red and let me destroy all contacts to you in case he ever decides to check up on you. You'll be safe."

"But why are you helping me? Don't you have to listen to the law as well, even if you are a Tallest?"

"Because…because I was the one who ended up screwing everything up. It was because of me, that Red made the law," Purple spoke softly with tears at the edge of his eyes, though fell faster than the smaller Irken's.

"You…you were in love?"

"Yeah, with a Canius named Howl. You see, he captured me to hold me hostage when he and his soldiers attacked the Massive. But as we were together, we grew closer, finding we had things in common and I grew to like what he did, to find things more beautiful than just destroying things, or shooting people out of space cannons. However, when I was eventually sent back thanks to the demands being met, it being about a month before you called. That's also about the time Red found out about our relationship. And that happened, because I had been trying so hard to convince him to sign a peace treaty with Howl's people and for us to stop invading other planets as it made them all upset seeing friends and acquaintances being robbed of their homes and freedom."

"What happened?" the Irken asked, neither even knowing of Skoodge walking in with some food for his friend to eat. But he stopped, listening when he heard his leader's story, shock filling him.

"I was forbidden to speak to Howl, and Red made plans to _'make'_ peace. Instead, he blew up their world. I don't know if Howl's still alive or not. And even if he is, I doubt he'd want to see me, it's my fault. If I hadn't gotten feelings for him, then maybe he would still have a home along with the rest of his people." The purple clad Irken suddenly went into a crying fit, desperately trying to calm down in case an adviser were to walk in suddenly.

"My Tallest, may I suggest something?" Skoodge asked startling the pair. "If you wish, I can look for this Howl guy and see if he's still alive and even if he isn't, I could have him buried so you could secretly visit his grave and apologize to him. Though, I don't see how you did something wrong. If anything, Tallest Red is to blame."

"You're right. About Red I mean. I can't take it anymore. I don't want to live in that bastard's shadow and be ignored and abused."

"But you can't quit being a Tallest. At least I don't think you can," Zim exclaimed when it registered of what the Irken might've been implying.

"There is a way. But I would have to do something to get myself banished and be free from this personal hell."

"Where will you go if you do get yourself banished?" Skoodge asked but the smaller Irken answered it before either could say anything else.

"Stay with us! I can have Computer make room. Same if this Howl guy's found and still living!" the Irken exclaimed happily, causing the other two to smirk at of how naïve and innocent he can be at times. But they also could see sense being made by what he said, as Earth isn't important to the Operation Impending Doom II plan.

"If you want me too, then sure. I'll contact you from Foodcourtia once I've been banished. Since Sizz-Lor is still after Zim, I want Skoodge to retrieve me. But I want to know though, why are you helping me?"

"Cause I've also fallen in love too. With a girl made in a lab from the DNA of every species in the universe, including our own. Her name's Sohn, her species being known as Angelsprites. She's really sweet and even went as far as picking me to be her mate, though it meant she ended up loosing half of her power. But hey, it was her choice, and she's happy with it."

"Are you speaking about me, Skoodge?" a female voice spoke softly as a young girl walked up into Purple's view.

She was so innocent and adorable, though it confused him why she was wearing an Invader uniform except for the gloves, but figured she didn't have any normal clothes, or preferred their clothing style. She had pale skin, almost white by the dimness in the room save for the monitors in the room. The small girl was about the same height as Zim, if not a little smaller, her figure petite, probably no more than twelve by her appearance. She had short blonde hair, her style appearing unique, at least to the purple clad Irken, as her hair was elegantly smoothed down, two bunches of her bangs hanging off each side of her face. The bottoms nicely rounded instead of sticking out like some people's hair do most of the time. Her eyes were silver, though were just like Irken eyes instead of most species' that he's seen in the past.

"You must be Sohn. Nice to meet you," Purple spoke as he gave a friendly grin to the young girl.

"Pleasure to meet you as well. You must be Skoodge's leader, Tallest Purple I'm guessing?" the girl asked sweetly as she gave a formal bow, her legs crossing elegantly as she bent her body down until her eyes were hidden in shadows, her right arm going across her chest before standing upright again. "Skoodge is very brave from what he's told me and I hope you succeed. I also pray you and Howl will meet each other again, hopefully with love instead of hate and hurt."

"She's so adorable!" Purple exclaimed with a squeal at how she spoke and how innocent her features got when she looked slightly saddened.

"I know, she and I started going to skool with Zim, and she's a big hit with a lot of people. Many find her to be very sweet and understanding, as well as even gotten people to get a long better by her innocent actions" the chubbier Irken explained, feeling happy that he's got her by his side, just as she's got him. "Probably the only one who doesn't like her are the so called _'popular kids'_ and our teacher. But that's no big loss for us, instead it's theirs."

"Shit…gotta go you guys, I just thought of a plan, but it'll be dangerous if I let you three in on it. I'll contact you as soon as I can." And like that, Purple disconnected the transmission, ending it and left the three to sit and wait for him to call back. Though all worried for him greatly, they only hoped that whatever he does, won't be bad enough to get deactivated instead of banishment.

"I'm going to see Dib, maybe he can help," Zim spoke after a few minutes of silence passed them.

"Tell him we say hi," Sohn spoke as she hugged the Irken after he pulled his disguise on, Gir also pulling his doggy suit on as well, though wasn't going with his master, but was going somewhere else. As the Irken left, he gave her a nod, while she pulled Minimoose into her arms, hugging the little minion as he squeaked happily about her holding him.

"What do you want Zim?" Gaz asked with annoyance when she opened the door and saw the Irken, not someone more important like the pizza delivery guy she was expecting to arrive.

"I am here to see Dib!" the green skinned boy announced proudly.

"He's upstairs," she replied as she moved out of the way for him to go to his destination, the girl grumbling a bit about her pizza not being here.

"Dib? Can I come in?" the Irken asked as he poked his head in.

"Sure sweetie," the human replied as he looked up from a book he was reading. Hopping next to him, feeling an arm wrap around his torso, the smaller boy gave a light purr like sound as he felt his lower back being rubbed.

"I need to ask you something important."

"What is it?" the human questioned when looking down at his lover, setting the book facedown so not to lose the page. Taking a deep breath, he explained everything that happened before coming here, leaving the human surprised by this, but understood how important it is. "I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks!" Zim squealed happily as he leaned up and kissed his human lover on the lips, though when he tried to pull away, the other pulled him in for a deeper kiss.

"I'm sure Skoodge is already at work and I'm also sure they'd understand," the human spoke softly as he flipped the boy underneath him, kissing him rougher than before. The green skinned boy let out a moan before managing to wriggle enough to let his PAK have view of the door and let one of his spider legs spring out to shut the door, giving the two more privacy. That done, the leg retreated back and let himself be pinned completely by the human, who now was bringing his hand up his shirt.

"Dib," the smaller male moaned as they found themselves both shirtless, both rubbing against each other. "Won't your father and sister hear us?"

"Since we started dating, I asked my dad to make my room soundproof and he was more than happy to oblige."

"Thank goodness he was able to accept our relationship."

"He probably knows it'll be hard for us to be accepted with the rest of the world, so doesn't want to put the extra stress in our lives. Now, why don't we stop chatting and do something more fun." Grinning, the human planted another kiss upon his lover's lips, as he brought his hand down to the other's waist, sneaking his fingers under the hem of his pants. "You okay with this?"

"Yes and no," the Irken replied softly. "I don't want to risk getting pregnant, at least, not yet. Maybe when this is all over and we're out of high school?"

"Sure," Dib whispered softly as he kept his hand around the waist, making no move to pull the pants down. "But you've got no reason to think so far ahead about our education. We're only in middle skool."

"But I wouldn't mind give you some pleasure," the Irken moaned sweetly as he brought a clawed hand to the human's waistline, slipping it under the material. Dib let out a moan as he did the same, the other letting out small whimpers of pleasure. After a few minutes went by, both were left panting, their hands covered in each other's mess, neither caring, instead just snuggled up together. When waking up, the pair got dressed and headed out to the alien's base, the boy telling his father he'll be spending a night or two over, the man telling him to be careful.

"Hey Sohn, Minimoose" the amber eyed boy greeted when walking into the base, seeing the girl setting the table up for dinner, the floating moose, well floating near her.

"Hi Dib, hi Zim. Dinner's almost ready," the girl replied when seeing the human with a couple of bags. "Oh and Zim, we couldn't get in contact with you, but…"

"But what? Did Tallest Purple finish his mission already?"

"No, no word on that yet. But look."

The pair turned seeing a young looking man long violet hair, it going to the middle of his back, a clump of it covering his right eye, it going to the bottom of his handsome face. The irises looked to be a mix of smoky gray and cerise pink, kind of like a purple tone, yet none at all. He had elf like ears, though were barely noticeable thanks to his hair, but would be if he were to push the locks back, or if he stood outside and the wind picked up.

His figure was well built, showing he had strength, yet held a petite look in a man's sense, his looks fitting well with his pale skin. Though at the moment he was in nothing but a creamy white towel around his waist, so they could see his muscles and just how thin he is.

"Umm…Master Zim? You forgot to purchase clothes for me it appears," the man spoke, it sounding slightly familiar, yet softer and a light feminine sound, it barely noticeable by how strong he sounded.

"Who is that?" Dib asked with his eyes wide with shock, mostly by the fact he was pretty much naked save for a towel, and was inside his boyfriend's home.

"Sorry Computer," the Irken apologized, which further shocked the human.

"Wait? That's Computer?" the human nearly yelped in surprise when it clicked of this guy's identity. If the voice stayed the same, he would've figured it out faster, but the voice was altered to fit his body. "How? When?"

"Well, my robo-parents blew up again and parent teacher night is coming closer again, and Computer suggested he'd go, since they're far to damaged to repair them in time. He just needed a body. So Skoodge and I were working nonstop to do so, as well as making fake documents to explain my _'parents'_ absence. We would've gotten him to look more human, but Gir went and messed with the controls, so now he has pointy ears instead of normal ears" Zim explained as he rubbed his hand on the back of his head with a nervous smile. "Sorry I didn't tell you. I got so caught up in it."

"Its okay. He looks great."

"Thanks," the artificial being spoke as he gave a toothy grin, showing his canines are longer, but no where near to be mistaken as a vampire.

"Hey, if you want, I can go and get some clothes from the store. They might be a bit big or small, but I'll try to get them as close as I can so you can leave and find clothes that fit you properly and you'd like," Dib suggested after he set his stuff up.

"Sure," the purple haired man spoke with a curious look on his face.

"Any colors you want?"

"Anything the color purple? I don't know why, but I like the color. Probably because of Zim here," he explained as he gently ruffled the alien's head gently, though knocked the wig off.

"Be right back." And like that, he was out the door and running to the nearest clothing store, mainly one that hopefully wouldn't question him. The boy did his best to guess on the android's size, mostly for his underpants, knowing he wouldn't be allowed to try any of the clothes on if he had none. He managed to find a package of said undergarments, thought he only size he could find were in boxers, the fabric ironically a mauve shade. He found a pair of purple jeans, along with a purple tank top. He found a set of socks, though were white, and a pair of sneakers, the pair carrying splashes of purple on them. "Well, he did say he liked purple," the boy joked softly to himself as he went up to pay for the stuff, quickly grabbing a brush, knowing he'd want to keep the knots and tangles out of his hair as time goes on. Just as he was about to go further, he figured grab a pair of pajamas for the guy, though only found a deep plum colored nightshirt, seeing it might go down to his knees.

"How will you be paying for this?" the cashier asked with a questioning look on her face from what was spread out in front of her with what the boy seemingly is going to purchase. "Interesting selection."

"They're for a friend who lost his luggage on his flight and needed someone to go out and buy some fresh clothes so he doesn't have just one pair." The boy rolled his eyes after his explanation while pulling out his wallet, paying for the stuff, glad they were cheaper than they looked.

"Have a nice day, and tell your friend I hope he gets his luggage back," the woman called as the boy left, giving a thanks and wave to her.

"Back," Dib called as he walked into the base, thankful about Zim adjusting the security settings to not obliterate him like they used to in the past. "Hope these fit, and the pants might be a bit loose on you, since I couldn't find a belt."

"Thanks," Computer spoke as he took the bags and went to another room to change. When he came out, he held a smile on his face. "They fit perfectly, not to tight, or to loose. But…what's this for?" he asked as he held up the brush and nightshirt.

"In case your hair starts to get knots and tangles in them. And the other shirt, that's for you to wear at night. I don't know if you need sleep or not, but even if you don't, wearing that will at least keep your clothes fresher until we can get more for you to wear over time."

"Oh, thanks again."

"Hey guys, gotta go. Looks like Tallest Purple worked fast. I'll try to be back with him as soon as possible," Skoodge called as he popped up for a second, only to go back down and get into his ship to retrieve the now former Tallest.

"He sure worked fast on getting banished," Dib commented with a shocked look on his face, the others agreeing.

After he left, the group decided to search for the Canius, Howl, or any signs of where his people might be to find him. They searched through different intergalactic sites, mainly hacking into different hospitals to check on records about a Canius. Hours upon hours of searching, they were beginning to worry about not finding him, or anyone from his planet.

"What if we don't find him?" Zim whimpered softly as he and Dib sat together, nearly falling asleep from working for so long.

"Don't say that. I'm sure we'll find him," the human comforted. "Maybe we'll do better in the morning. We're all ready to fall asleep."

He picked his smaller boyfriend up in his arms, carrying him to their shared bed, watching Computer pick up Sohn as she fell fast asleep at the computer, not waking from the nonstop beeping it was making when she slept on the keyboard. Even the android looked tired, bags starting to show under his eyes and his constant yawning, though tried to keep it as quiet as possible, so not to wake the little girl. He changed her into a simple pink gown, it having bunny prints decorating it.

That done, he went to the room he changed in earlier, changing into the nightshirt, finding it going down to his knees, still wearing his boxers, as he wasn't as stupid as his master used to be. He just humor the boy so he'd feel glad about helping out, knowing things are going to get pretty crazy when the former Tallest arrives. As he walked to what was picked to be his room, he peeked in on the boys, seeing them both fast asleep in each others arms, his master resting his head on the human's bare chest.

This caused him to smile, almost feeling…wait? Feeling? That shouldn't be happening, did Gir cause more than just give him pointy ears and sharper canines? Is there a chance he might've accidentally programmed or somehow got emotions in him somehow? Shaking his head, Computer knew either way, he felt proud about his master being so lucky. Once in his room, he plopped onto his bed, letting his internal system go into sleep mode, his eyelids becoming heavier by the second until he was fast asleep.

About three months later, the group got a call from Skoodge, telling them he's on his way back with Purple. This made the others happy that they're okay and coming now, leading the four to work harder in finding Howl.

"I found something," Dib called out to the others, having them come over, leaning over his shoulder, even Gir was curious and not being noisy for once.

"What is it?" Zim asked as he rested his hands on his boyfriend's shoulders, hoping that the might've found the Canius.

"I think I found him, and from what I found out, he's alive. Hey Zim, think you'd like to take a fieldtrip to Planet Fidora to see if he's the real deal?"

"Of course. I must not fail for Tallest…I mean for Purple!" the Irken exclaimed as he ran off to get the ship adjusted to fit them both and someone bigger than them.

"Got the coordinates written down. Computer, think you can keep searching in case we're wrong, or the guy moves to a different spot?"

"Sure thing. We'll keep you posted if something happens. You should be lucky you're on this summer vacation. Though I don't know how Skoodge is going to catch up to you three now."

"He's a smart guy, he'll find a way," Dib spoke as he went to get his things packed and called home to let his dad know he'll be gone for a bit, and to call Zim's home to be kept updated about him if he were to worry. "Everything ready?" he called to the Irken who answered with a loud cry of victory. "Same old Zim," he chuckled when he went down and threw the packed stuff in, mostly of food, water, anything they need to survive this trip.

"How close are we now?" the Irken asked after a few days of traveling through space, though they had gone pretty far thanks to the small alien giving his ship upgrades over time, making it work faster and better.

"About ten more minutes and Fidora should be within view. I'll punch in where we have to land to save walking time."

"Good."

Upon ten minutes, a beautiful looking planet came into view, the pair feeling their hearts beating faster and louder with nervous anticipation, praying they found the right guy. When landing in a forest near the hospital, the Irken putting his ship in a strong cloaking field, though sadly had to stay inside so not to attract attention of an Irken being on a planet like this.

"I'll be back, hopefully with Howl," Dib cooed softly as he kissed the love of his life gently on the lips. "Just stay hidden and probably put on a disguise, mainly one to hide your scent in case of any aliens who might be able to smell an Irken out. I don't want them to hurt you for something you didn't do."

"Okay, and you be careful too Dib," the magenta eyed alien spoke as he watched his boyfriend give a nod before running off towards the building.

"Um…hi there…I'm looking for someone who might be here," the human asked when reaching the desk when entering the waiting room, surprised at how much it looked like Earth's waiting room.

"What is it kid?" a bored man asked, barely paying any attention as he sucked on a piece of candy in the boy's view.

"I just said it. I'm looking for someone," the boy spoke again, starting to feel a little annoyed by this guy's attitude.

"And who is it you're looking for?"

"A Canius."

"And why do you want to know?" the man asked as he abruptly stopped sucking on the candy and looked at him right in the eye.

"I heard about what happened to them and wanted to pay my condolences to any survivors and even offer them a refuge on my home planet in case any of them needed a place to stay for the time being. But there was one in particular, one who I idolize with getting so close to the Massive and his bravery. So I've been searching one hospital to the next to hopefully find and meet him, or pay respects on his actions."

"You talking about my big brother?" a girl asked causing the human to spin around to meet a girl looking to be about fifteen or so.

The girl before him had a deep tan, it complementing her short, boyish dark brown, almost black hair, a bit hanging over her face, covering a third of her right eye, the irises a striking brown. She had wolf or fox ears, maybe even both by how they looked to Dib.

She wore a black leather top, a matching band around her neck, which connected to a sleeve on her left arm, it looking to be made of cotton, the material colored gray. On her other arm, was a second sleeve, though wasn't connected to the band, if anything, was there for decoration, it having a leather string around the upper arm, near the shoulder, it going across and around to look like an X shape, a bow at the top half. On the bottom half of the leather string was a sleeve similar to the gray one, but black and hung past her hand at least a few inches, a second sleeve underneath, it going down another couple inches, as well as being white. She had skintight black leather shorts, the leggings going down to being above the knees by a couple inches. She had a tail that was the cross between a wolf and fox, the color matching her hair, but for some reason, being slightly lighter, almost a silvery touch.

If the boy wasn't so sure she was a girl by her top, he would've mistaken her a boy. Especially since she wore no footwear, just bandaging around her feet, her toes exposed, and the bandaging going up to her ankles. She showed signs of being strong, very strong. She was definitely not the type to mess with, or try to force her into being more of a girl than being a tomboy.

"You're big brother?" the human questioned as he watched her walk up to him.

"Yeah, you're talking about Howl, right?" the girl questioned back, her voice holding a light tone of masculinity, yet feminine enough to be known as a girl, or really feminine boy.

"Yeah, that's him. Is he alright?"

"Yeah, he is. But he isn't really one for visitors. He's suffering from a pretty painful blow and won't get out of bed," the girl spoke looking saddened.

"You meaning a broken heart?"

Eyes widening, she grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the building and into the woods at the back of the hospital, ironically no where near the Voot cruiser.

"How do you know that?"

"Cause a friend of mine is bringing his boyfriend to my planet since he got himself banished on purpose just so he could be free and we promised we'd find your brother whether he's alive or not. We know how they feel about each other, especially when told, because I'm dating an Irken name Zim. It's same with a friend of mine; she's dating another, who's also bringing Purple to my planet to be kept safe. But now they have to remain hidden or they'd be killed or worse. And I don't want to see Zim cry, or know he's crying if something were to separate us. The same being with Sohn, I don't want to see her cry if she were to lose Skoodge, she's like a second little sister to me. So you must understand! You have to let me talk to Howl and let me bring him to Earth!"

The wolf/fox girl stared with intense eyes, before softening them after hearing the story and let it digest in her brain. "Okay, I'm sure my brother would be relieved to know his uke is safe. And he'll probably feel relieved he's not the only one dating an Irken."

"Thanks. But what's uke?"

"It means submissive. You can find the language if you look on a Japanese web site on your planet" the girl giggled as she led the boy with scythe like hair back inside and to a room, he guessed her brother must be in. "Name's Folf by the way."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Dib."

"So what's Japanese for dominant?"

"Seme. Why you ask?" the girl asked with a glint in her eyes, followed by a toothy grin on her face. Before he could answer she gave a mischievous smile. "Your boyfriend's the uke I'm guessing." Again, before he could respond to that accurate accusation, she practically slammed the door open. "Hey Howl! Brought a guest who wants to see you!"

"Go away," a male voice spoke softly.

"He knows about your uke," she spoke with a grin, running out of the room when a pillow was thrown at her, laughing the whole way. "Have fun Semes," she called as the door shut behind her.

"What do you know of my Purple?" the man asked with a mix of curiosity and a growl of anger, the human not knowing who it was directed at. Folf, or him.

"He just got himself banished and a friend of mine, who's Irken is bringing him to my planet so he'll be safe."

"How can you trust him?" the man asked as he got up from his bed, looking directly at him with striking grassy green eyes. His ears were more on the top of his head than his sister's, as well as having paler skin, more like his own, if not a tiny bit paler. He had black hair, it looking like spilt ink, ears and tail included. His hair hung down to where it'd be a couple or so inches above his waistline. Another thing that made him different from his sister, he looked more wolf like than a mixture of wolf and fox, almost making them appear like they weren't related, yet knew they were, it being more of a gut feeling than anything else.

At the moment, Howl's clothes consisted of what hospitals made their patients wear, it being a pair of powder blue pants and shirt, it revealing his stomach a bit. To go along with wearing hospital clothes, he also had bandages littering his body. He had a cast on his arm, a few small bandages on his right cheek, some wrapped around his head, signs that he probably has stitches under all those bandages and clothes.

"Because he has a girlfriend, just as I have a boyfriend also Irken," Dib stated to defend his friend, knowing this guy must be having trust issues with any other Irken he may meet in the future.

"Well, the doctor said I could leave whenever I can. Since this place is big, I asked to stay here so I can think of how I was going to save my purple cutie. But if he's heading over to your planet, I'll go with you. Will there be enough room for my sister to come as well?"

"Yeah, Zim was sure to fix up his cruiser if we were to find you. But we weren't sure how tall you were, or what you might've needed if you were alive," the boy spoke as he felt happy about Howl still loving Purple and wanting to be with him still.

"Okay, let me change and we'll get the hell out of here."

Nodding, Dib was about to leave before stopping and turning to the Canius, "Hey, just to let you know, when we do go to Earth, you might want to do something to hide your ears and tail. Same with your sister."

"I think we'll be fine if we land in your Zim's place. Later we'll do something about our animal parts. But right now, I just want to get out of here and be able to hold my mate in my arms again."

"Know how you feel, and I've only been away from Zim for about an hour already," the human joked lightly, yet held seriousness in his voice. "Wouldn't know what to do if something were to happen to him, or me that would cause him to be sad."

"You really must love him, don't you?" Howl asked as he changed into a light purple T-shirt, the boy guessing he wears it because of the tall Irken. Followed by the shirt, he pulled on a pair of red jeans shorts, a brown sash tied around his waist, a knot made on his left waist, the edges hanging. He pulled on a pair of ankle high socks, pulling on a pair of brown, woven sandals, the strings a deep teal.

"Yeah, at first we were enemies. As time went on, well, we began dating. At first he did it as a plot to get rid of me, me following suit for similar purposes. But when we started talking, though he tried acting like a normal human, we found ourselves attracted to one another that neither of us tried anything. Instead when I walked him home, I remember kissing him, both of us surprised, yet found it so right, we continued dating, forgetting our plans to hurt each other. Pretty much, I stopped trying to expose Zim of being an alien, and he stopped trying to take over Earth."

"_Heh_…kinda sounds like Purple and myself."

**I remembered black skies, the lightening all around me**

_"Sir, the Massive's within sight!" a young Canius spoke with a salute to another, this one having the same hair as Howl. However, he wore different clothes, it consisting of tight black leather pants, knee high combat boots, a tight black leather midriff, sleeves ripped off. He wore finger-less black gloves, it going up to his the middle of his arm. His hair was tied back in a high ponytail, most likely to keep it out of his face if going into combat suddenly._

_"Good work Summer," the wolf answered to the other, who had large bat like ears on the top of her head, her tail being gray with a black tip, though looked like it was split in two, yet was one. She wore a similar outfit like the taller man, only her hair wasn't long and was dyed green with pink tips._

_"Thanks," she replied as the two and soon others got battle ready._

**I remembered each flash as time began to blur**

_"NOW!" Howl shouted as they shot some cannons into the larger ship, before slamming their own into it, the latch opening to have everyone charge out attacking anyone in the way. "Koi! You and your team gather supplies. Summer! You and your team search the lower parts of the ship for prisoners. Folf! I want you to back me up, okay Kit?"_

_"Sure thing," the girl spoke, dressed in her normal clothes unlike everyone else wearing matching pants and midriffs._

**Like a startling sign that fate had finally found me**

_The two siblings ran through the halls, shooting any Irken in their way. Any who showed no signs of fighting, they knocked out, while those who showed signs, they killed instantly upon removing their PAKs. After running around the large ship's upper decks, they came upon a door with a keypad by it, as well as the insignia to show who the highest-ranking Irken is._

_"The Tallests must be here," the older brother growled._

_"There's another one over here. I'll check it out," Folf spoke in a growl when finding a second room with the same mark, a grin appearing on her face of the destruction she's about to make like her brother._

_Nodding, the two siblings bashed the doors down, one finding it empty, the other at first thought there was nothing until movement was made in the shadows. While the younger sibling ransacked the room for a Tallest, or anything that could help with their raiding, the older one walked in cautiously, eyes kept to the bed, mainly what was underneath it. Peeking under, he found a frightened Irken dressed in purple with matching eyes, which were wide with fear._

**And your voice was all I heard that I get what I deserve**

_"Gotcha," he grinned, it almost appearing evil on his face by the shadows. He reached under the bed to grab the frightened form, but got bitten when his hand got to close to the other's pink tinted teeth. "God dammit! Get out from under there you little brat!" He snapped as he grabbed a fistful of the Irken's antenna, pulling him out, though he cooperated once he was captured and in pain._

_"Stop! Lemme go!" Purple wailed as he struggled to get free._

_"Not yet brat. You'll make a good hostage," the wolf spoke as he pressed a gun to the other's PAK. "Now, you gonna follow, or do you want to die?"_

_Tears at the edge of his eyes, Purple nodded, letting himself be pushed, his hoverbelt been long broken from the struggle between the pair. Seeing he wasn't going to move fast enough thanks to the Irken not using his legs as much as he did before becoming a Tallest, he gave an annoyed sigh. Yelping, the purple clad Irken felt himself picked up like a bride, carried out with more speed, seeing a girl following after them, carrying a bag with some documents, one or two falling out, slowly falling to the ground behind them. The Irken wanted to use his PAK's spider legs to defend himself, but he was far to scared, he knew the Canius species are deadly with their aim, so even if he killed this guy, the girl would kill him instantly. Next thing he knew was fainting from all the smoke and screams going on, swearing he heard Red shout about getting him back from these mutts as he put them._

**So give me reason to prove me wrong, to wash this memory clean**

_"Why are you doing this?" the Irken sobbed softly as he felt himself drift further into unconsciousness._

_"Like I said, you'll make a good hostage," he spoke smugly._

_He woke up when feeling himself thrown onto a hard stone floor, leaving him to let out a yelp of pain, finding his robes were gone. Instead, they were replaced with a black shirt, the sleeves going down to his wrists, the pants being a bit loose and dragged on the ground, his footwear being a pair of slippers, matching his clothes. "What happened to my clothes?" he cried out in fright, his eyes wide._

_"You'll get them back. Cause of you not running, our leader, Kage Fuyu, got seriously injured," a man snapped, having a more canine appearance than most of his kind, it being more like a cross between a jackal and wild dog. He was a large burly man, scaring the Irken as he was clearly three feet taller than him, maybe more if he were to dare stand next to him. "Maybe depending on how we're feeling and if the bloodstains will come out."_

_"I'm hungry," the Irken whimpered as he managed to seat himself on a semi soft cot, though there was no blanket to wrap himself in, his answer being a fist slamming on the bars, causing him to yelp in fear._

_"You'll be fed when we feel you should be."_

**Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes**

_Looking around his new, probably permanent room with sadness, the now black clad Irken found a toilet in a corner, a curtain set up, showing him these guys know when to give one some privacy. There was a sink next to the toilet, a bottle of soap, toothpaste, toothbrush, the leader guessing all of them have these things. He wasn't sure of what to do if he does have to use the bathroom, he knows water can burn him, so do they have something to keep himself from getting burned? Or will he have to deal with not washing his claws, or be forced to hold it until he gets back home where he can use…looking at the soap, he saw an Irken symbol on it._

"They're smart Red, they're not a bunch of dumb mutts," _he commented within his thoughts. "When?" the frightened male asked. Before the other man could snap at him to be quiet, another voice spoke up._

_"Marx! This is not how we deal with our prisoners, even if they are Irken scum, how will my brother think of you if you keep scaring them like this" a female voice scolded as the speaker walked into view. Purple gasped when seeing it was the girl who was following his kidnapper. "Now get out of here before I decide to lock you up for being a baka."_

_"Fine, fine…" the anthro grumbled as he stormed out._

**Give me reason to fill this hole, connect the space between**

_"You said you were hungry?" the girl asked, not sounding happy about talking to him, but figured she was given orders to watch him, if the other guy wasn't trusted._

_"Yeah. I haven't been feeling well and hadn't been eating much," the violet-eyed male spoke as he looked at her nervously._

_Giving an annoyed sigh, she pulled out a set of keys, opening the cell and walked up to the male, find her also taller than him, at least that's how he felt. Placing her hand on his forehead, she gave a grumble in her native tongue. "I'll talk to my brother about getting you something. Seems you got yourself a cold. Probably from all the junk food you and your people eat, not enough nutrients to sustain your immune system."_

_"Why are you…"_

**Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies across this new divide**

_"Look, if it was under different circumstances, you'd be dead. But your co-leader has something we want, and you're our ticket to getting it," the girl spoke roughly as she leaned into his face, her nose being close to where he would've had one. After saying that, she pulled away, walking out of the cell, door locked behind her. "Oh and don't try using her PAK. A special sensor bomb was put on it so that if you do try to escape or contact help, you'll be blown to pieces and someone will have to wipe your innards off the floor and walls." Letting out a squeak of fear, the girl left grinning._ "What a baka, can't believe he actually thought I was speaking the truth," _she chuckled in her thoughts._

_"Red, please do whatever you can to get me back. I don't want to die, I don't want to…" Purple sobbed softly before feeling lightheaded, his vision blurring before fainting, collapsing on his cot, knees drawn up._

_"Hey wake up brat," a voice echoed in the Irken's mind, having him let out a small whimper, not wanting to listen._

**There was nothing in sight but memories left abandoned**

_"EEP!" He nearly fell out of the poor excuse of a bed, but someone caught him by the shoulders, holding him in place, before one hand let go and checked his forehead._

_"Drink this," the voice spoke as a strong looking hand pushed a china cup, it filled with some sort of green liquid. "Don't worry, it doesn't hurt Irkens."_

_Hesitantly, he allowed the fluid to slide down his throat, it different than what he normally drinks. "What is this?"_

_"Its called tea. Has some herbs that will help get your temperature down and get you to recover. Don't wanna have to return you to your co-leader with you sick. They'll blame me for your cold."_

_"Oh…" he replied with a soft whimper escaping him as he continued drinking the green fluid, finding it to taste good, actually better than smoothies, milkshakes, and sodas combined. "Why do you keep calling me a brat?" He knew this was the same guy who took him from the Massive, threatened his life, and who knows how many others._

_"Cause you are. A spoiled brat," the wolf spoke bluntly. Purple could hear him standing up, getting ready to leave._

**There was nowhere to hide, the ashes fell like snow**

_"Wait?" he cried, grabbing his arm with a tired grip. "I know you kidnapped me, but…I'm scared to be alone. Don't leave me alone. Please?"_

_"Fine." Sighing a bit in annoyance, the wolf sat on the cot, surprised by the Irken curling up against him, his head resting on his lap, one clawed hand clinging to his pant leg. He looked at the shorter male, seeing he looked pretty innocent when sleeping, actually, even awake when cowering and crying. "Food is here, but it isn't junk food like you're used too."_

_"What is it?" the Irken asked with a small yawn, looking exhausted, even with his bright violet eyes closed._

_"Just some things that's safe for you to eat, but will settle your squeelly spooch and build up your immune system."_

_Cracking an eye open, he saw an array of fruit slices, a couple pieces of toast, crackers, and a pot of what he guessed might be more tea. Reaching his hand out, he took a bit and shoved it in his mouth, careful not to eat to fast or he'd get sick. After a few minutes, occasionally getting his back rubbed for some reason, he finished the meal, drinking another cup of tea when poured. He was curious of why his back was rubbed, but at the moment, he didn't care, it felt really nice, leaving him to purr lightly._

_"What was that?" the Irken asked when he thought he heard the Canius say something as he was beginning to fall asleep._

**And the ground caved in between where we were standing**

_"Nothing. Just never heard an Irken purr before."_

_"Oh. Umm…I'm Purple. I'm guessing you're Kage Fuyu."_

_"That's kinda more of a code name. My real name's Howl," the man spoke as he looked down at the half asleep Irken. "Get some sleep kid…I mean Purple. It'll help you get better faster."_

_"Okay," he yawned as he felt himself being adjusted to lie on the cot instead of the man's lap. Grabbing one last glance, he got a better view of his captor, amazed at how handsome he looked, nearly forgetting he's the enemy. He saw that he was in some bandages, as he no longer wore the midriff, the only thing covering his chest are the white strips. But he did wear a coat, he soon took off, placing it gently over the Irken's small frame like a blanket. "Thank you…Howl."_

**And your voice was all I heard that I get what I deserve**

_He stayed around until the other was fast asleep, knowing he'll have to if he wishes to recover. Once sure he wouldn't wake up anytime soon, the green eyed wolf left, a part of him wanting to get away before more dirty thoughts came to his mind from seeing the other sleeping so cutely. He couldn't believe he was even rubbing his back as if he were some pup or lover!_

_But this Purple, he was different from other Irkens, his co-ruler especially. Red was far more violent and appeared to enjoy bringing pain. So did Purple, but it was rarer, he'd mostly focus on puppets and snacks, which probably led him to getting sick in the first place. He didn't know everything about him and the red clad male, but from observations that he's made, as well as info he got from aliens who have met them personally to know how they are enough._

_Walking into his room, he flopped onto his bed, his ears pinning to his head in frustration as he couldn't get the Irken out of his head, when a thought suddenly popped into his head. Maybe he could seduce him into revealing anything he may know isn't on paper, or anything Red may hold back if he does eventually responds to the ransom message. Even though he doesn't look like it, he does have a mom who's a fox, his father being a black wolf. That thought in mind, he sent a message down to the others on the ship, telling them that from now on, he'll be watching the prisoner, the only other ones if he can't, being Summer and his sister, the only two he could trust them alone with their purple-eyed prisoner._

**So give me reason to prove me wrong, to wash this memory clean**

_"Hey Howl, you going to meet him again?" Koi asked as he gave a toothy grin, or as much as he could with a cigar sticking out of his mouth and having to angle himself to see him through his good eye, the other covered with a patch._

_"Yes. And you should quit smoking those things."_

_"Oh, not you too, Sir."_

_"No, cigars just don't suit you. Stick with cigarettes, the normal kind, not those long stupid looking ones some rich Earth men and women smoke."_

_"Whatever," the collie looking male groaned as he rolled his eyes when seeing the other walk off with a tray of food._

_"I don't like this. He's spending to much time with him," Marx growled in annoyance as he leaned against the wall after walking out of the shadows. "Three months with no word from that ass, Red, and we're stuck babysitting that crybaby."_

_"Howl's got it under control. You should trust him more."_

_"Whatever, I still don't like how he's spending so much time with that Irken."_

**Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes across this new divide**

_"Hey Purple," the wolf greeted with a soft smile as he walked in, seeing the Irken jump up to greet him with a hug. "Well someone sure missed me. And it looks like your beginning to get use with those long legs of yours" he teased as he set the tray down, an arm wrapping around the smaller Irken's waist, pulling him in closer._

_"That's because of you," Purple giggled softly with a blush creeping across his face. "At first I thought I couldn't trust you when I finally noticed your advances to me, but now I have no regrets. I've never felt so happy," the Irken purred happily as he nuzzled his face into the bigger man's chest._

_"Yeah," the wolf spoke softly. His seducing plan backfired, yet succeeded in a whole new level. Though he couldn't find the heart to hurt this innocent boy, he was able to find the heart to love him, it being no hoax to him, or himself. Smiling, he planted a kiss on the other's lips, running a hand down to his backside. "You don't know what you manage to do to me when I hold you like this."_

_Blushing deeper, the Irken just buried his face into his chest, "Howl, I'm still a bit sore from last night. Plus, I'm starting to get a bit worried about Marx getting suspicious about you always visiting me."_

_"Purple, you worry to…" the wolf went to kiss his nervous lover when a door opened, and the very man the Irken worried finding out, walked in._

**In every loss, in every lie, in every truth that you'd deny**

_"What do you think you're doing with him? He's the enemy!" Marx shouted in anger as he grabbed his superior by the front of his shirt, slamming into the cold steel wall. "Answer me now Howl! Why the hell were you ready to kiss him? Are you now some kind of traitor!"_

_"What are you doing to him?" Folf shouted as she and others ran from hearing the yelling going on, only to find the bigger man pin their leader._

_"Let him go!" Purple cried out as he tried to pull the other free, even going as far as using his spider legs to help his lover._

**And each regret and each goodbye was a mistake too great to hide**

_"Back off whore!" the anthro snarled as he backhanded the Irken, causing him to yelp and fall to the ground, holding his cheek with tears beginning to course down his face. Howl stared with hatred in his eyes of what just happened to his love, biting the hand holding his throat, managing to break himself free._

_"Don't you ever hurt Purple again!" the wolf snarled as he delivered a powerful kick into Marx's throat, causing the man to fall backwards from loss of air and the pain of his now broken hand. Blood dripped from the Canius' mouth, ignoring the coppery taste, or the stares he was given by everyone else. "Cause if you do…" he grabbed the anthro roughly by the throat, squeezing it slightly, knowing he's already having trouble breathing. But before he could finish his sentence, he felt a pair of familiar claws grab his arm holding the other's life in hands._

**And your voice was all I heard that I get what I deserve**

_"Howl stop! He can barely breathe! Let him go! Please!" Purple sobbed as he looked to his boyfriend, tears soaking his face, a bruise beginning to appear on his face._

_Seeing how upset he is, the wolf did just that, his hand releasing the other, who fell unconscious to the ground. Looking to see the others staring in a mix of shock and horror, he knew what might happen. "I know this looks bad. Other than the fact I nearly strangled that baka teme there…"_

**So give me reason to prove me wrong, to wash this memory clean**

_"Stop Howl. You don't need to say anything. He looks like a nice kid, he's definitely not like most Irkens. Plus you two do make an interesting couple," Folf spoke with her hand raised up, while Koi and Summer tended to the anthro, seeing he was still breathing. "But to probably keep him from attacking again, we might want to lock him up in a cell deeper in the ship." Jerking her head in a direction, the pair nodded, grabbing up the knocked out man, carrying him out of the area and into a new one. "Hey Purple, don't do anything I wouldn't," the girl teased with a wink and grin._

**Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes**

_"FOLF!" Howl scolded as the girl gave a laugh as she shut the door before grumbling, "Damn kit…Purple! You're face!" He gently cupped his uke's face, examining the injury. "I'm sorry you got hurt baby."_

_"I'm fine. I was more worried about you," the Irken cried softly as he buried his face into his chest._

**Give me reason to fill this hole, connect the space between**

_"Sir, I hate to interrupt this, but there's a call for you from the Massive," a white haired woman with gray fox ears and tail spoke as she walked up, surprised by what she saw, yet wasn't going to judge her leader._

_"Okay. Coco, bring Purple to the medical ward for treatment on his cheek. I don't want to see that bruise messing up my beautiful violet's face."_

**Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies across this new divide**

_"Yes Sir," she replied as she took the Irken's hand, guiding him to the medical ward while Howl went to talk to Red, knowing who it must be._

**Across this new divide, across this new divide**

"Really? How did you two find out you loved each other?" Dib asked as he and the siblings followed him to the Voot cruiser in hiding, the little Irken popping out to hug and kiss him with worry of how long it took.

"It was interesting," Howl chuckled as he and the others climbed inside after checking for enough provisions to survive for the trip back.

"Think you could tell us? It's going to be a long trip," the magenta-eyed alien asked with an innocent smile, as he set the coordinates in, doing a mix of piloting and it ready to go on auto-pilot if he and the others needed to sleep along the way.

"Sure, Dib told me about how you two got together," the wolf spoke with a soft smile as his sister sat next to him, looking eager to hear. "Well, it began when we first invaded the Massive…" he began as he traced back his memories of the event that changed his life forever.

"So from there is when you and Tallest Red made some sort of deal so that he'd get Purple back?" Zim asked, it sounding so much like he and Dib's life, just a few different twists in their lives.

"Yeah," the wolf spoke with his eyes clouded over with unshed tears. "I'll drive for you. You three are getting sleepy," Folf spoke as she looked to them, a grin on her face. "Hey don't worry about me. I live off this kind of shit."

"Watch your tongue unless you want a raccoon to take it," Howl scolded with the girl pouting at him as she took the Irken's seat, having him climb out and held close by his lover. "The two of you remind me of myself and Purple."

"Well, your story pretty much reminds me of us," Dib spoke softly as he rested the half-asleep boy in his lap, letting him fall fast asleep in his arms. Nodding, the wolf let himself go to sleep as well, having all but the girl get well-deserved sleep.

"Wake up sleepy heads. We're in Earth's atmosphere," the mix bred spoke as she took a peek back, seeing them starting to wake up. "Man, you guys can sleep."

"Well after all we went through, you can't really be putting blame," Dib groaned as he sat up, Zim letting out a small yawn.

"Yeah, especially when a certain kit snores like sawmill."

"HEY!"

"I'll land this," the Irken spoke as he took his seat back, directing it down to the roof, it opening up for them to land perfectly without anyone noticing, or for those who do, are to stupid to notice.

"Zim! Dib! You're back!" Sohn cried out in joy when the four came out of the landing pad/lab. She ran up to the two, hugging them tightly. "Purple and Skoodge have been worried about you."

"Guess my dad didn't really notice I was missing for about a month?" the human joked with a light chuckle.

"I'm afraid not," the girl spoke with a sad look on her face.

"Hey don't worry. I'm used this," the human reassured. "Oh and this is Folf and the man we've been looking for…"

"HOWL!" a voice cried out, having the wolf get practically tackled to the ground if he didn't manage to catch himself in time.

"Hey baby, it's okay. I'm here. There's no reason to be upset anymore. You're free now." The green eyed man used his good arm to hug the tall Irken, who seemed to have ditched his hoverbelt, if not had it taken from him along with his robes. Instead, he was given his own Invader uniform, though knew he wouldn't need it, so figured he'd try to do some shopping for new clothes. But right now, the only thing the Irken wanted now, was to cry into the man he loves so much for a good while. "You're still as beautiful as when we first met."

"You stupid flirt. You scared me when we first met," Purple laughed between sobs, a pouting look on his face.

"Yeah, enough to bite me out of fear," Howl replied as he pulled the other into a deep kiss, the other wrapping his arms around his neck, more tears falling, but now out of joy than guilt and sorrow.

"I've gotten a room set up for you two. I had a feeling you'd be alive, especially when Dib found you," Computer spoke up as he leaned against the wall, arms crossed, a smile planted on his face. "But seeing as we have another guest, I'll make a room for her as well." He got himself off the wall, walking off to do his job.

"That's Zim's computer, named…well…Computer," the human laughed with a nervous smile on his face.

"He seems nice," the mix bred girl spoke up with a grin.

"Oh right; Sohn, Skoodge, Gir, Minimoose. This is Howl, and this is his younger sister, Folf," the magenta-eyed boy spoke as he introduced everyone to each other.

After hours of chatting and getting things ready, the siblings managed to find themselves a disguise to hide their ears, by wearing hoodies. As for their tails, they both made them appear as furry belts, or depending on the day, cover them with a trench coat, as neither wanted to leave their new friends' side, one not wanting to make his lover leave his friends especially. From there, they managed to work things out in gaining their own bit of happiness, not having to from the Empire, as they made sure not to come anywhere near because of a certain defective male.

"Hey Zim," Dib called as he spotted his lover at the market, purchasing some fruit, neither Gir or Minimoose by his side, a rare sight to see.

"Hey," the Irken boy greeted as he let himself be hugged and pecked lightly on the cheek, neither caring of who sees them.

"How's Howl and Purple doing?" the human asked as he walked with his lover, as he went to finish his shopping.

"Great. Purple's carrying their first child. Both of them are pretty freaked out of what to do. But Sohn and Folf are doing the most they can do to keep them from having heart attacks right on the spot. I'm just shopping for stuff to fill the fridge, since Purple's been on a hunger spree, mostly with fruit and crackers."

"Well, let's hope they can handle their first child," the amber-eyed boy spoke as he put an arm around the other's shoulders.

"I hope so too. You know, it kinda makes me want to start a family," Zim trailed as he held a light look in his features.

"Maybe when we're out of high school, then we'll both be prepared by learning how Purple and Howl raise their child, and we have no school to worry about" Dib reassured giving his boyfriend a light kiss on the cheek.

"Now who's thinking to far ahead?" the Irken teased just after he finished paying for the items, scrambling off with his lover chasing behind him, the pair carrying their share of the load. Though the human purposely carried more so their little game could last, even if they couldn't tackle at the moment. All he knew about, was that their future was bright, it becoming brighter than ever, upon Purple deciding to get himself banished from learning the other banished alien's forbidden love.

_"No matter what Zim, I'll always be there to protect you. Just like how Howl is for Purple. Always,"_ he thought as the base came into view, the pair carrying huge smiles on their faces.

Boy this was a long fic XD

Read and Review please ^_^


End file.
